Sam and the Giants
by AthenaChild12
Summary: Sam doesn't know where she's from or how she got to Camp Half-Blood. All she knows is that she is a newly-turned vampire and a demigod. When Nico is kidnapped by the giant Enceladus, she sets out to rescue him. But what she discovers along the way may permanently change what she has grown to love.


I'm so thirsty. So thirsty. My throat is on fire. I claw at my throat, trying to escape, trying to get away. I stumble up a hill, not really sure where I am. There's a tree to my left, but I don't even register it. I just need blood.

Blood.

I scream I think. It hurts so bad. I fall on all fours, screaming for help. Where am I? Who am I? Why does my throat burn? Why am I so thirsty?

Footsteps. Two pair. Sneakers. I can hear them breathing. They aren't close. How can I hear them? They're getting closer. Will they help me?

One of them is a girl. The other is a boy. They run up to me. I smell them. Salty. Metallic. Blood.

My brain blacks out. I grab the girl and wrap my hand around her throat. I feel a prick on my lower lip as my fangs slide out. Fangs. I'm a monster. The boy is trying to pry my hand from around her throat, but my grip is too strong. I didn't know I was this strong.

"Let her go!" he says. "We don't want to hurt you!"

They don't want to hurt me. But she smells so good. I feel tears streaming down my face. They're hot and salty. Like this girl's blood.

"Please," she chokes out. I drop her. She crumbles to the ground, unconscious. Did I hold her that hard?

I back away from them. "I.." I can't say anything. It hurts too bad.

"We'll help you," the boy says. "Come with us." He looks at the girl's limp form. "Er, me."

He picks the girl up and starts walking down the hill, expecting me to follow him. I do. I can barely walk upright, but I manage.

I focus on the boy's back. It's strong; his muscles are straining from carrying the girl. He has muscled arms, but not too muscled. He has a handsome face. The girl is probably his girlfriend.

He stops abruptly. I almost crash into him, but I manage not to. He smells so good. I shuffle back a few steps. He walks into a building that isn't really a building. It has a roof and a stable foundation and columns, but no doors. Just two back walls, but nothing where the doors should be. He lays his girlfriend onto a cot and brushes her hair out of her face. This must be the infirmary. But where, exactly, am I?

"Lay down," he commands. I sit gingerly on the edge of the cot near the entrance, far away from the girl.

The boy turns to me. He has sea-green eyes. Brown tousled hair. A strong jawline. Long eyelashes. He's holding something out to me. It looks like a brownie. I cringe. My stomach turns into knots. Just the thought of eating food makes me gag. He pulls it close to his chest in puzzlement. He raises an eyebrow and then they bunch in the middle of his forehead.

"It will help," he says, holding it out again. I shrink farther into myself, curling into a ball. He sets it down on a nearby counter and cautiously approaches me. I freeze; my eyes widen.

"Can you tell me how you got here?" he asks softly. I shake my head.

"Blood!" I gasp out finally. "I need blood!"

He shuffles back a few steps. "Blood?"

"Please!" I say hoarsely.

His face is paler. His eyes look like big green saucers on his face. They look too big. "Stay here," he says. He casts a glance at the girl and then back to me. He races out of the infirmary.

I look at the girl. She smells off now. Like she's been tainted. She smells sickly sweet. Like a brownie. He must have given her one. But what's in them? I inhale deeply. It smells like medicine. They are medicinal brownies. But something else I can't put my finger on.

The boy is back. He's brought someone. A horse. A horse? The boy jogs in and goes over to the girl to check on her. A horse walks in after him. But he's not a horse. Not all the way. His upper body is a normal man. Scraggly long brown hair with matching beard. Brown eyes with smile creases surrounding them. He approaches me slowly, not wanting to startle me. I sit up slightly.

"Hello," he says. His mouth quirks up slightly. "I'm Chiron, director here at Camp Half-Blood. What is your name?"

Half-blood. I remember learning about them in school. Half human, half god. But there's no way. It's just a myth.

"Sam," I say. "You're a centaur."

Chiron chuckles. "Indeed," he says.

"You're a demigod," I say to the boy. I don't know how I remember that term. He looks surprised, but he nods.

I should be more astonished. In denial. Myths can't be real. But here I am, dying for blood because I was turned into a vampire.

A vampire. Blood. The pain intensifies. I can't breathe now. I start choking and flailing on the cot. Chiron pins me down and pours something in my mouth. It snakes down my throat. Warm. Salty. Metallic. Blood. I rip the cup out of Chiron's hand and gulp down the rest. I feel some dribble down my chin, but I don't care. It tastes so good.

When I finish, I wipe my mouth on my sleeve, but it only smears the blood around on my face. I hand the empty cup back to Chiron.

"Better?" he asks. I nod.

"Follow me," Chiron says. He walks out of the infirmary, me following close behind. I glance back at the boy. He looks horrified. I feel my chest constrict. I look away from him and focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right.

"So, Sam." Chiron's voice is full so I can hear him. If he whispered, it would be like he was shouting. "What brings you to Camp Half-Blood?"

I don't know. I don't remember anything. I just remember walking up a hill. I look. I see the pine tree that I passed coming down here.

"I don't remember anything," I say quietly. "All I know is that I'm a vampire."

"You are also a demigod," he says.

This is surprising. "I think I would know if I was half god," I blurt.

Chiron chuckles. "Mortals cannot get past the borders of camp," he explains. "Your presence here is proof enough that you are a demigod."

I don't know how to wrap my head around this. So I keep asking questions.

"Who's my dad?" I ask. "I have a mom, but I never knew my dad."

"They will claim you whenever they see fit," he says.

"But I'm their child," I say.

"That's just how the gods work."

We're standing in the middle of an omega of cabins. This really is a summer camp. He walks to one that is pitch black. Green fire plumes in holders on either side of the door. I'm confused, but I stay quiet.

"This is Hades' cabin," Chiron says. "Nico, the demigod who usually stays here, is not present at the moment, so you will stay here for now."

I nod, even though I have more questions. I just want to be alone so I can figure out a way to get out of here. He opens the door for me and I step in. It's dark; I'm not surprised. It's the perfect atmosphere for a vampire. There's more weird green fire placed throughout the cabin. There's a bunk bed in the corner and a couch in the middle. There's a bathroom and that's it.

"Thank you," I tell Chiron. He nods and I hear the door close behind me. It sounds like he slammed it even though he didn't.

I sit on the couch. I'm uncomfortable. I'm thirsty again and I'm shaking. My hands are paler than normal. I can see my veins through my skin; they're black and web-like.

I have to get home. Where is home? My head hurts trying to remember. I can't remember past walking up the hill. Why? When I was bitten, it must have wiped my memory. I don't really care. I don't think I had much of a life to remember anyway.

I don't want to be alone. I want to find that boy and girl and find out more about this camp. I leave the cabin and walk back the way I came using Chiron's hoof prints. How can I see foot prints in grass? Vampire sight.

When I get back to the infirmary, the girl is awake. There are dark bruises ringing her neck from when I grabbed her. I didn't know I was that strong. This vampire thing is very perplexing.

The boy notices me first. He smiles with his mouth, but it doesn't reach his eyes so I know it isn't genuine. He's probably still freaked out about the blood. I still have it on my face. I feel it crusting up on my chin. I ignore it.

"Hey," the boy says. "How are you feeling?"

I shrug. "I'm better," I say. That's a lie. I still need more blood, but I don't want to freak him out anymore.

The girl is trying to smile at me, but it looks more like she's grimacing. I don't blame her; I'm a monster.

"What's your name?" the boy asks.

"Sam," I say for the second time. I look down at my hands again. My veins look darker.

"I'm Percy," he says. "This is Annabeth." He gestures to the girl. She gives me a small wave.

"When were you guys claimed by your god?" I ask bluntly. I guess I don't really have a filter. I just say whatever comes into my head without thinking it through. I'm curious. I have questions.

They both look taken aback. "Um," Percy starts. "It took a day or two for me. My dad is Poseidon."

I look at Annabeth. She gestures to her throat. "She can't talk," Percy explains.

My stomach heaves. I feel bad. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you," I say. She smiles, one that reaches her eyes, and nods.

My head hurts. It's pounding behind my eyes. My throat burns again. I grab my throat. Percy runs over to me. "Sam?" he says, his voice getting panicky.

"Blood!" I say.

He nods and runs to get Chiron. But I don't think I can hold on anymore. My vision is graying. My veins are practically coming out of my skin. I fall to my knees. I close my eyes. I fall. I sleep.

**A/N: A new PJO story! I'll try to update regularly. Once a week, hopefully. School is crazy. I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
